The present disclosure relates to padded seat pad. It finds particular application in conjunction with a toilet seat, and will be described with particular reference thereto.
Toilet seat covers have been available for a number of years. The most common is a disposable toilet seat cover which comprises a single sheet of paper of a size to cover a toilet seat, with a cutout central portion detachably secured at one end to the outer portion which hangs down into the bowl to aid in drawing the seat cover down the drain when the toilet is flushed. That device, however, does not provide means to completely and securely cover a toilet seat, totally preventing the user's skin contact with the toilet seat. It tears easily, is not wipeable when damp, and tends to soak in moisture.
While the paper tissue covers may be suitable for a single use, they are not suitable for repeated use by an individual over an extended period of time. When the conventional tissue seat covers are used, they tend to dislodge or shift after they have been placed on seats, resulting in imperfect covering and discomfort or exposure to the toilet seat. Edges of the public toilet seat may be exposed by shifting of the cover.
Another common problem with toilet seats and toilet seat covers is the initial surface temperature of the seat or cover when a user sits down. When a user initially sits on a toilet seat, the surface temperature of the seat may cause discomfort from having a surface temperature that is colder or warmer than the room temperature. A number of known toilet seats have attempted to fix this problem by heating the toilet seat. For example in U.S. Pat. No. 3,073,937 a single strand of heating wire is aligned with the configuration of the seat. The heating wire is placed in a downwardly open groove which is then filled with a heat resistant material. Among other things, this seat has uneven heat distribution, inconsistent surface temperature control, and aesthetic problems.
Thus, it can be seen that a need exists for a padded seat cover 16 that avoids the shortcomings of the known prior art while providing additional advantages and benefits. There is a need for a padded seat cover which accommodates children or adults who are sensitive to hot or cold temperatures.